Silver Feather
by Shinimegami5
Summary: *SEVENTH CHAPPIE* Wufei gets a mission and Laura is to be his partner on it. But something very sudden happens and a strange blue gundam appears! What is the mystery behind it, and why does OZ want to capture Laura and her gundam? R&R plz! ^.^
1. News of a New Pilot

Shinimegami: Hehe. My first Gundam Wing fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Duo: Do we get fan mail like in your Yu-Gi-Oh fic?  
  
Shinimegami: I don't see why not.  
  
Duo: Yay! ^_^  
  
Shinimegami: I'll also take this opportunity to announce that the idea for fan mail once again goes to Wingzero! Now you can't sue me!  
  
Heero: Drat.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, although I wish I did. I do, however, own the new pilot. So there! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero jumped down from his gundam after putting it in the hanger. It had been a simple mission for him. Just destroying some OZ base was all. Easy for the perfect soldier.  
  
He walked to his quarters in the building that he shared with his fellow gundam pilots. Turning on his laptop, Heero checked for more missions. There were none, but there was a message from Dr. J. Heero read it and his eyes widened slightly. He turned off the laptop and went to find the others.  
  
Duo and Wufei were in the main room playing chess while Quatre and Trowa watched. From time to time, they would give tips to Duo, since Wufei was doing better. Wufei had just checkmated Duo when Heero walked in.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo said cheerfully. "You wanna try against Wufei? He beat me again..."  
  
"Four times, in fact," Quatre added.  
  
"Don't rub it in," Duo said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What is it, Heero?" Trowa asked quietly. He could tell that Heero had come in to say something.  
  
"I received a message from Dr. J," Heero informed in his usual expressionless tone. "We have a new comrade."  
  
"A new comrade?" Duo questioned. "Like another gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yes," Heero replied.  
  
"If you ask me, us five are better off as we are," Wufei commented.  
  
"Dr. J's orders are to except her as a fellow pilot," Heero stated. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"'Her?'," asked Duo. "You mean we have a female gundam pilot?"  
  
"Correct," Heero replied. "In J's message, he said that she has a mission tomorrow, and we are to go there as well."  
  
"How come?" asked Quatre. "Are we supposed to help her on this mission?"  
  
"I don't think so," Heero said. "It seems that J wants us to go there so we can show her back to this base."  
  
"She could be a spy, though," Wufei said. "How do we know she's trustworthy?"  
  
"Because J and the other scientists are the ones who assigned her as a gundam pilot," Heero stated. "It said that in the message, and I trust J."  
  
"I gotta agree with that!" Duo said. Wufei sighed. Duo clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, lighten up, Wu-man!"  
  
"Don't call me that, Maxwell," Wufei said, warningly. Duo threw his hands into the air in defeat.  
  
"So what time is the mission?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
"At dawn," Heero said. "We need to be ready to go at sunrise. Everybody got that?" They all nodded. "Good."  
  
"Do you have any information on this girl, by any chance?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero said simply. He turned around to leave.  
  
"The least you could do is tell us this info!" Duo called after him. Heero ignored him and left out the door. Duo sighed, annoyed. "How come that guy never listens to me?"  
  
"Think about it, Duo," Wufei said with a little sarcasm. He started playing chess with Trowa as Duo thought about what Wufei said.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said when he realized what Wufei meant. Wufei and Quatre snickered a bit and Trowa smiled slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night fell soon and the gundam pilots prepared for the "mission" the next morning. Wufei kept ranting on about how he thought women shouldn't be aloud to be gundam pilots while the others tried to get him to shut up. Trowa said something about Wufei hanging around Duo too much, which made Wufei rant some more, only this time about how he wasn't like Duo.  
  
Eventually, they all fell asleep. Heero stayed up a bit longer looking up a bit more information about the new pilot. He printed it all out after reading it. Putting the papers on the desk next to his gun, he planned to share the info with the others while they went to meet their new comrade.  
  
Sunrise came soon after a few hours. Heero was the first one up (big surprise). Everyone else got up too, but it took a few warning shots from Heero's gun to get Duo out of bed.  
  
The gundam pilots made sure their gundams were in good condition and had plenty of ammunition just in case. After everything was checked, they set off for the encounter with their new fellow pilot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, I know. Pretty simple chapter, huh? Don't worry, it's just the beginning.  
  
Wufei: You mean it's going to get even MORE boring?  
  
Shinimegami: *sighs* No.  
  
Quatre: She means it's going to get more interesting. Right?  
  
Shinimegami: Yep.  
  
Duo: So where's our fan mail?  
  
Shinimegami: This is only the first chapter, Duo. You might get some later.  
  
Duo: MIGHT?! You mean that people might not send anything?!  
  
Shinimegami: Well, yeah. Maybe after I explain it they'll send some.  
  
Duo: They'd better!  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Duo: *grumbles*  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, here's how the fan mail thing works. All you people reading this can send whatever you'd like to the Gundam Wing cast. WHATEVER you'd like. It can be anything! You can even send stuff to the rest of the cast who aren't even IN this story yet.  
  
The rest of the GW cast: ^__^  
  
Shinimegami: Hmm, that's exactly how the YGO cast reacted when I said the same thing to them...cool. So send whatever you want as fan mail!  
  
Duo: Yippee! ^_________^  
  
Heero: Calm down, baka.  
  
Shinimegami: So anyway, who is the new gundam pilot? What is she like? How will the five pilots act towards her? Find out in the next chappie! ^.^ 


	2. Gundam 06: Silver Feather

Shinimegami: Hey everybody! I updated pretty quickly, huh?  
  
Duo: We didn't get any fan mail...  
  
Quatre: Don't worry, Duo. We'll get some eventually.  
  
Shinimegami: Is that all you guys ever think about? Fan mail?  
  
Duo: Of course! Who doesn't want to receive things from fans?  
  
Shinimegami: Well, you have a bit of a point there. Oh well. On with the next chappie!  
  
Wufei: Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Heero: What was that about?  
  
Wufei: Shinimegami lets me do her disclaimers for her.  
  
Trowa: You volunteered for that?  
  
Wufei: Of course. She lets me slash people who want to sue her with my sword of justice! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Yep! Okay, now for the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how about telling us this information about this girl now?" Duo asked from his gundam. He and his comrades were flying to the location where they would meet the new gundam pilot.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Heero replied simply.  
  
"Come on, man," Duo complained. "We're not there yet, so tell us!"  
  
"Quit whining, Maxwell," Wufei said. "Let's just get there already."  
  
"I guess I could tell you about the new pilot now," Heero decided. "She's the same age as us, first of all."  
  
"We pretty much could've guessed THAT," Duo said with some sarcasm.  
  
"Let him finish, Duo," Quatre said.  
  
"She's an American, too," Heero continued. "The record didn't say anything about family, though."  
  
"She might have one," Trowa said. "We won't know until we meet her. What else?"  
  
"Hair color's brown, eye color's blue," Heero stated. "Not much else. You could always ask her for information later."  
  
"Fine with me," Wufei said, apparently not interested.  
  
"What's her name?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Laura," Heero replied. "Her last name is unknown."  
  
"Let's just get this over with already," Wufei said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."  
  
The gundam pilots flew silently on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This it?" Duo asked. They had reached a location where a large battle was going on.  
  
"Yep," Heero said. "This is where we're to meet her. She's down there fighting right now."  
  
"So, do we just kick back and watch, or what?" Duo asked again.  
  
"Unless she needs help, we stay where we are until the battle's over," Heero explained.  
  
"That won't take long," Wufei said. "Knowing she's a woman, she's bound to need help from us."  
  
"We don't even know her skill level yet," Quatre said, apparently annoyed with Wufei's attitude. "After all, she is a gundam pilot."  
  
"Let's just see what she can do," Trowa said. They all stopped talking and watched.  
  
The gundam they saw was a pure silver color. Like their own gundams, the eyes glowed, but they were blue, not green. The gundam also had huge silvery-white feathered wings.  
  
An OZ Leo tried to attack the gundam from behind, but was quickly destroyed when the gundam turned around and lashed it with a flaming blue whip. When more Leos attacked, the gundam generated a glowing golden ball of energy in its hand and shot it at them. The Leos were instantly destroyed. And where bullets would come for the other gundams, there came flaming balls of fire. The battle went on for a while, then finally stopped.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Trowa commented.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo agreed. "Nice weapons, too! Laura's got good taste!"  
  
"Right," Heero said. "Let's go." They headed down to where the new pilot was. She did the same and walked her gundam over to them. Heero and the others stopped when they were in front if Laura's gundam.  
  
"Follow us," Heero said to Laura. "We'll lead you back to our safe house." Heero walked off in his gundam while everyone else followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all reached the building after a while. The pilots put there gundams safely in the hanger. When the boys were done, they went to Laura's gundam to finally meet her face-to-face. When the cockpit to her gundam opened, two large birds flew out.  
  
"Wow," Duo said jokingly, "the new pilot is two birds?"  
  
"Uh," Quatre said quietly. "What was that about?" They looked up at the cockpit again and Laura came out. She wore all black with silver outlining on her boots, the sides of her pants, and on her top. A silver cross dangled from her neck. Her long, brown hair was tied back into a braid, clearly showing her diamond winged-cross earrings. The two birds that came out earlier flew to Laura, each landing on one of her shoulders.  
  
They were both large hawks: one white and one black, both with golden eyes. Their long, sharp talons gripped Laura's shoulder gently as they looked down at the other gundam pilots.  
  
"Uh, hey, Laura!" Duo called up to her. "Welcome to our safe house!"  
  
"Thanks," Laura called back. The hawks left her shoulders for a moment while she leapt down gracefully from her cockpit. Her shoulders were soon occupied again by the birds.  
  
"I'll show you to your headquarters," Heero said. "Follow me." Laura followed Heero, leaving the other four pilots behind. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went after them.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying," Heero said to Laura once they arrived at her headquarters. "Feel free to ask me or the others if you're unsure of something. I'm sure they won't mind." He looked at Wufei when he said this, who rolled his eyes slightly and looked away.  
  
"Okay," Laura said. "Thanks Heero. I'll move my stuff in later." Heero nodded and left to go work on Wing Zero. Laura checked out the room she was going to stay in. The two hawks stared around at their surroundings.  
  
"Do you think it wise to keep those birds here, woman?" Wufei asked Laura. "They might interfere with our missions." Laura looked at him.  
  
"Yami and Hikari are tamed and follow my directions," she explained, stroking the hawks' feathers. "They would never do any wrong."  
  
"Darkness and Little Light, huh?" Trowa commented. "Their names suit them, if Yami is the black and Hikari is the white."  
  
"Yep," Laura said, smiling. "I'm gonna go get my stuff now." She went back to her gundam and once again, the other pilots followed. Her hawks flew onto the railing of the metal platform as Laura climbed up to her gundam's cockpit and picked up her pack.  
  
"Hey, what's the name of your gundam anyway?" Duo called up to Laura.  
  
"Silver Feather," Laura replied as she leapt back down. Yami and Hikari took their positions on her shoulders once again as she walked back to her headquarters.  
  
"Silver Feather?" Quatre questioned as he walked with Laura. "That's an odd name for a gundam."  
  
"I don't think so," Laura said. "You can probably guess why I named it that."  
  
"Because of it's silver wings and color?" Duo guessed as he walked.  
  
"Yeah," Laura replied, nodding. They reached her room again. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna unload my stuff."  
  
"Okay," Duo said, smiling. "See ya later!" He gave the peace sign and walked off. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei walked off as well. Laura entered her room and sighed. It had been a tough day for her. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. Yami and Hikari left her shoulders and perched themselves on the edge of the open window. Laura finished unloading her belongings and sat on the bed. She couldn't wait to get to know her new comrades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Nice chappie, huh? I thought so.  
  
Duo: Still no fan mail...  
  
Shinimegami: Well, ONE of you guys got something...  
  
Heero: Really? Who?  
  
Shinimegami: It's from xamic to Quatre. She says that you're the best out of the pilots.  
  
Quatre: Really? Wow, thanks xamic! ^___^  
  
Duo: What? That's not fan mail! You're supposed to send stuff, not compliments!  
  
Shinimegami: Compliments are fan mail too, Duo.  
  
Duo: Oh, fine...  
  
Quatre: You're just mad cause YOU didn't get a nice compliment.  
  
Duo: *lip quivers* IT'S TRUE! *starts sobbing on Heero's shoulder*  
  
Heero: o.O;;;  
  
Trowa: *starts snickering*  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrops and inches away from Trowa*  
  
Shinimegami: Whatever. Anyway, the g-boys have met the new pilot! How are they gonna get along with her? Next chappie's coming!  
  
Quatre: And send some more fan mail, too! ^.^  
  
Duo: *stops sobbing* Yah! ^____^  
  
Shinimegami: Yep! Until then, ja! 


	3. The Perfect Soldier: Heero's POV

Shinimegami: Yay! I finished the third chappie!  
  
Duo: About time!  
  
Shinimegami: Oh come on, it wasn't THAT long, was it?  
  
All five gundam pilots: *stare at Shinimegami*  
  
Shinimegami: *sighs* Whatever. Well, on with the ficcie!  
  
Wufei: Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Heero's POV*  
  
When I saw that battle yesterday, I could tell that girl was an experienced pilot. And her gundam... it had such tremendous power.  
  
I decided to work on Wing Zero again. I wanted it to be in perfect condition in case a mission came up. While I was working in the cockpit, my monitor started beeping. I looked at the screen and what do you know, a mission popped up. Nothing huge, really. I just had to destroy some enemy carriers and attack some OZ base. I turned off the monitor and continued to work on the cockpit.  
  
"Got a mission?" a voice called from below. I looked out of the cockpit and saw Laura down on the platform.  
  
"Yeah," I replied simply. I finished up my work in the cockpit and made my way down to the platform.  
  
"Wow, you sound really enthusiastic," Laura said sarcastically.  
  
"I take missions seriously," I stated. "You should too." I walked down the platform and back to my quarters. Laura followed behind me.  
  
"I know I should take missions seriously," she said, "and I do. But still, I can't help but look forward to the battles every time. It's almost like a game to me sometimes."  
  
"A game?" I questioned. "This a war we're fighting. There's no room for mistakes."  
  
"Well, that's what I mean," Laura said. "Whenever I fight a battle, I imagine it as a game. I don't worry about it as much then. I seem to do better when I'm not doing reality."  
  
"That may work for you, but I have no room for mistakes in my missions," I said. We reached my headquarters. I sat down on my bed and started to reload one of my guns.  
  
"Man, your a destructive weapon kinda guy, aren't you?" Laura said, sitting next to me. "I mean, you gundam has a twin buster rifle, a beam saber, and some other stuff. Are you like a fanatic for weapons of mass destruction?"  
  
"Well, that's one way you could say it, I guess," I replied. "You have a problem with it?" My voice sounded a little more harsh then I meant.  
  
"No!" Laura said, putting up her hands in defense. "There's nothing wrong with that! I mean, I like that kinda stuff sometimes, too.."  
  
"You do?" I asked. I had never really met a girl who had an interest in the same types of things I liked before.  
  
"Well, yeah," Laura said, lowering her hands. "I've always kinda liked destruction and disaster. I just liked to see all this bad stuff happen. But just because I have an interest in those things, it doesn't mean that I like war..."  
  
"I know what you mean," I said, looking at her. "Although I was trained for it, there are sometimes when I hate war."  
  
"Yeah," Laura said. "The only thing I like about war is that we save so many innocent lives with every battle we fight. Plus, we get to kick serious OZ ass." I nodded. Suddenly, we heard a crash and the cries of Laura's hawks.  
  
"BAKA BIRDS!!" a pissed-off Wufei yelled. Both Laura and I got up and ran towards the direction of the sounds. We saw Wufei lying tangled in some wires on the platform in front of his gundam. I looked up to see both of Laura's hawks staring down at Wufei from the cockpit. Apparently, Wufei was working on the cockpit of his gundam, and the birds surprised him, causing him to fall off. Laura started to snicker, but quickly stopped when Wufei untangled himself and began to stand up.  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on those birds!" Wufei shouted again. He pointed at Laura. "You'll regret you ever brought them here, onna!" I couldn't help but smile a bit. I had never seen Wufei this angry before. It was kind of funny to see him like this.  
  
"Yami! Hikari!" Laura called to her hawks. "Go to my headquarters! Now!" Yami and Hikari obeyed her and flew down from the cockpit of Wufei's gundam. They flew along the platform, then in the direction of Laura's room.  
  
"I'll see you later, Heero!" Laura said, running off to her room. "Good luck with your mission!" Wufei grumbled and climbed back up to his cockpit to work on it some more. I smiled slightly as Laura disappeared out the door. Turning around, I walked over to my gundam to begin my mission. Having her as a comrade wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: That was kinda short, don't ya think?  
  
Shinimegami: Yah, I know. I couldn't really think of that much to write.  
  
Duo: Oh. Writer's block?  
  
Shinimegami: Yah, I had a little of that.  
  
Quatre: So, did we get any fan mail?  
  
Shinimegami: Yep.  
  
Wufei: I've never gotten fan mail before..  
  
Heero: Well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. Well, the first fan mail comes from BLUEANGEL3216251. I hope I got that right..  
  
Trowa: I'm sure you did.  
  
Shinimegami: Yah. I'm also hoping to have her as a guest star after I get more info about her.  
  
Duo: Just tell us the fan mail!  
  
Shinimegami: Okay, okay! For Heero, she says that you're a very talented pilot, your gundam is really cool, and you're one of her favorite pilots.  
  
Heero: Really? Thanks! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Okay, for Duo, she says you're a good pilot, but not as good as Heero, you're one of her fav pilots, and your gundam's good, but not as good as Heero's.  
  
Duo: Well, at least she thinks I'm cool..  
  
Heero: She says I'm better than you.  
  
Duo: *grumbles*  
  
Shinimegami: For Trowa, she just says good for you.  
  
Trowa: Better than nothing.  
  
Shinimegami: Kay, for Quatre, she says you're a great pilot, one of her fav's, and your gundam is cool, better than Duo's.  
  
Duo: HEY! I resent that!!!  
  
Quatre: Wow, my gundam's better than Duo's? Neat! Thanks! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: And for Wufei, she says you're the least liked of the pilots, you're mean to girls and anyone in the female category. She likes your gundam, though.  
  
Wufei: THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!!! *storms off*  
  
Quatre: Well, she liked his gundam, at least..  
  
Shinimegami: Yah. Okay, the next fan mail comes from Eevetta. It's for Duo.  
  
Duo: Really?  
  
Shinimegami: *nods* Yep. She says that your humor and childish personality always cheers her up, and she loves ya for that.  
  
Duo: *blushes* Wow, thanks! ^_________________^  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, well that's all the fan mail.  
  
Quatre: So we didn't get any items?  
  
Shinimegami: No, but I got you guys something.  
  
Heero: You did?  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a bag* Yep! I got you all chocolate!  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre: Yay! ^________^  
  
Wufei: Chocolate? Hey! Don't start without me! *runs into the room, but trips over Shinimegami's scythe* BAKA SCYTHE!!!  
  
Shinimegami: HEY!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TREASURED SCYTHE!!! *grabs it and transforms into her demon form*  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Trowa: 5 bucks says Wufei gets killed my Shinimegami.  
  
Quatre: *munching on chocolate* Kay.  
  
Wufei: *runs like hell*  
  
Shinimegami: *flies after him* COME BACK HERE!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MISTER I-THINK-WOMEN-ARE-WEAK!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Duo: Well, what should we do? Should we end the chapter now?  
  
Trowa: Yah, I guess.  
  
Quatre: *to the readers* Um, stay tuned for the next chapter, I guess.  
  
Heero: Ja. 


	4. The God of Death: Duo's POV

Shinimegami: Well, it took me some thinking, but I got the fourth chappie up.  
  
Heero: Do you always take this long with posting the chapters?  
  
Duo: I don't think she takes THAT long.  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks, Duo. ^.^  
  
Duo: Welcome.  
  
Shinimegami: Oh, and I'd like to say thanks to Ghost Dancer for the tips. Don't worry, I'm just getting started. ^.^  
  
Trowa: By the way, did we get any fan mail?  
  
Shinimegami: We'll do it after the chappie.  
  
Trowa: Okay.  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, we have a special guest today! Please welcome Blue Angel!  
  
Blue Angel: *walks in* Hi, Shinimegami. ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Hi, Blue Angel! *looks at the others* Say hi, you guys!  
  
Heero and Trowa: *nod in greeting*  
  
Duo and Quatre: Hey, Blue Angel! ^.^  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Shinimegami: What do you mean?  
  
Wufei: Not another woman...  
  
Blue Angel: Don't worry, Wufei. I have a present for you. *whispers it to Shinimegami, who giggles*  
  
Wufei: Uh...  
  
Shinimegami and Blue Angel: *grab Wufei and drag him off*  
  
Wufei: Let me go! Stupid onnas!  
  
Shinimegami: The rest of you start the fic without us. We'll be back as soon as we can. *she and Blue Angel leave*  
  
Quatre: Um, on with the fic, I guess.  
  
Trowa: Shinimegami does it better.  
  
Quatre: Oh hush.  
  
Duo: Uh, Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Duo's POV*  
  
I had a feeling that Laura and I were going to get along just fine. Heh, Wufei got pretty pissed 'cause of her hawks. Sure, Laura didn't mean to have her birds make Wufei fall, but it was still funny. That happened about two days ago.  
  
Heero's still on his mission. Knowing him, he was probably having a whole bunch of fun on it. I was surprised that I haven't received any missions of my own for a while. Oh well. I guess that would give me a chance to talk to Laura.  
  
I walked down the tan-carpeted hallway towards her room. To tell the truth, Laura hadn't really said anything since the incident with Wufei. I knocked on her door.  
  
"Laura?" I asked. "You there?" I opened the door. The room was empty. Her bed was neatly made with the black covers. The two hawks weren't in the room either. 'That's funny,' I thought. 'Why isn't she in her room? Hmm, maybe she's in the hanger.' I closed the door and made my way to were our gundams were. The cockpit to Silver Feather was open, and both Yami and Hikari stared at me from it. I assumed Laura was inside the cockpit.  
  
"Hey Laura," I called. She looked out of the cockpit and saw me.  
  
"Oh, hey Duo," Laura said. She disappeared within her gundam again. I frowned slightly, walked up to her gundam, and climbed up to the cockpit. Laura was sitting with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
"It's just the thing that happened to Wufei," Laura said. "I'm sure Yami and Hikari didn't mean anything, and I sure didn't mean anything..."  
  
"Well, that's Wufei for ya," I said. "I should know, since he always seems to get mad at me."  
  
"Why?" Laura asked. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would make a person angry."  
  
"You'd be surprised how much I piss off Wu-man," I said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Wu-man?" Laura questioned. "I take it that's one way you annoy him."  
  
"By calling him that? Heh, yeah," I said. "But you just gotta ignore Wufei sometimes. He just has this thing about women. He doesn't think they're strong enough to fight."  
  
"So he thinks we're weak?" Laura asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," I said, nodding slightly, "but who cares what he thinks? I saw you battle out there and you were great!"  
  
"Thanks," Laura said, lowering her head a little. "So, um, which gundam is yours?" I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'll show you," I said. I climbed down to the platform and Laura followed. We walked over to the black gundam that was mine.  
  
"What's it called?" Laura asked me, gazing up at my gundam.  
  
"Deathscythe Hell," I replied.  
  
"I like it," Laura said.  
  
"The name?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Laura said, smiling. "That and the gundam itself."  
  
"Yours is pretty good, too," I said. Laura nodded and turned to me.  
  
"Which do you think would win if they were to battle each other?" she asked. I thought a bit and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno," I said, truthfully. "Both gundams are really powerful. It would really depend on the pilots to determine which would win." Laura nodded again.  
  
"I guess you're right," Laura said. "Well, anyway, thanks for talking to me, Duo. I feel better now." I smiled and pulled Laura into a loose, friendly hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Laura," I said. "So, just remember to ignore Wufei if he acts stupid towards you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Laura said, returning the hug. "I'll remember." We pulled away just as two loud screeches were heard behind us. Yami and Hikari flew towards us from Silver Feather. Hikari landed on Laura's shoulder, and I was surprised when Yami landed on my own.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to feed them," Laura admitted. "I'd better go do that. I'll see you later Duo." Yami left my shoulder and joined Hikari on Laura. She smiled once more and walked off, stroking the hawks' feathers. I was glad that I could help Laura, only now I was bored. I sighed and laughed at myself for getting bored so easily all the time. After thinking a bit, I shrugged and walked off, trying to think of ways to tease Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: You'd think Shinimegami would come up with a better ending than THAT.  
  
Quatre: Maybe she ran out of ideas, or something.  
  
Heero: She shouldn't make them so short either.  
  
Quatre: Don't be so rough, Heero! Shinimegami's doing her best.  
  
Trowa: By the way, where is she?  
  
Duo: Last time I saw her, she and Blue Angel were doing something to Wufei.  
  
Shinimegami: *from the other room* OUR CREATION LIVES!!!!  
  
Blue Angel: *also from the other room* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: What do you think they're doing?  
  
Heero: I dunno.  
  
Shinimegami: *comes into the room* Blue Angel had the idea of giving Wufei a little makeover.  
  
Blue Angel: *drags Wufei out*  
  
Wufei: *is wearing a hot pink cocktail dress and has a bunch of makeup on* THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!  
  
All the other gundam pilots: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Shinimegami: I know, it freaked me out too when we were finished.  
  
Blue Angel: *starts laughing like crazy*  
  
Shinimegami: I think Wufei has had enough, don't you?  
  
Blue Angel: *stops laughing by some miracle* Okay..  
  
Wufei: *runs out of the room quickly to change*  
  
Shinimegami: Well, I guess we'll move on to the fan mail.  
  
Everybody: Yay! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: The first fan mail comes from Ghost Dancer. Her letter reads, "Dear Gundam Wing cast, Chibi's rule! Gundam Wing rules! Chibi Gundam Wing characters ROCK!!!!! *claps* Yaaay Gundam Wing! And you're all cute. *squishes all the cute chibi's* Waiii! Kawaii, yes yes! ^-^ ~Saruki and her muses"  
  
Quatre: Saruki and her muses must really like chibis.  
  
Trowa: Sounds like it.  
  
Shinimegami: And you all ARE cute! ^.^  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa: *blush*  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe. Hey Blue Angel, wanna continue the fan mail?  
  
Blue Angel: Sure! ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Okay! *pulls out a bag and hands it to Blue Angel* This is from my good friend, Wingzero.  
  
Blue Angel: *pulls out a motorcycle, a high intensity laser with extra power packs, and a leather outfit* This is for Heero.  
  
Heero: Hey, thanks. You know the type of stuff I like.  
  
Shinimegami: Just don't come near me with that laser, okay?  
  
Heero: *grins evilly* I won't.  
  
Shinimegami: *laughs nervously*  
  
Blue Angel: *pulls out one ton of gundam polish, a thermal scythe, and a ton of candy* For Duo.  
  
Duo: Yay! I have a scythe of my own! And I can't wait to go polish Deathscythe Hell! Thanks! ^.^ *starts devouring his candy*  
  
Shinimegami: You're gonna get a stomach ache if you keep eating that fast, you know.  
  
Duo: *keeps eating*  
  
Shinimegami: *sighs*  
  
Blue Angel: *pulls out a digital camera, a Heavyarms plushie, and a machine gun with unlimited bullets* For Trowa.  
  
Trowa: I've never gotten a plushie before. *huggles his new plushie* ^.^  
  
Quatre: I've never seen Trowa smile that much before.  
  
Shinimegami: Heh, only when he's REALLY happy.  
  
Blue Angel: *pulls out a new violin, 100 CD's, and a compact CD player* For Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Wow, 100 CD's of my choice? Thank you Wingzero! ^.^ *goes off to play his new violin*  
  
Blue Angel: *pulls out a shiny katana, a ton of candy, and a ton of gundam polish* For Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *runs into the room wearing his normal clothes* For me? Thank you. *goes off to polish his Nataku*  
  
Blue Angel: Well, that's all the fan mail.  
  
Shinimegami: They really seem to like it, don't they?  
  
Gundam pilots: ^______________________^  
  
Blue Angel: Hehe, yep.  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, I hope you readers liked the chappie! You can practically tell what the next three chapters will be about...oh well. R&R please! And until the next chappie, ja! ^.^ 


	5. The Silent Clown: Trowa's POV

Shinimegami: Hehe, sorry about the slight gap in my updating! I've been a little busy, with my birthday coming up!  
  
Heero: Let's just start the chapter already.  
  
Blue Angel: Don't be so impatient, Heero.  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Blue Angel: Geez, I just said don't be impatient...  
  
Shinimegami: Heh, well, on with chappie #5!  
  
Wufei: Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Trowa's POV*  
  
Laura was a very experienced pilot, but I was also very interested in her hawks. I had never seen birds like that in the colors black and white. Nor had I ever seen those kind of birds that tame before.  
  
I found Laura out in the garden behind the house. She was sitting on the small park bench, watching Yami and Hikari gracefully fly around. She saw me as I walked forward.  
  
"Hi, Trowa," she said, nicely. I nodded in greeting, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Not the talker, huh?" Laura asked.  
  
"In some ways, I guess," I said, quietly. I sat down next to her on the bench. I gazed around at the variety of flowers and the fountain a distance away from us, before turning to Laura again.  
  
"Where did you get your hawks?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"It's kind of a long story," Laura said. "I don't want to waste your time, or anything."  
  
"Don't worry," I assured her. "I've got time."  
  
"Well, okay," Laura said. "It happened during my training to be a gundam pilot. Those five scientists were having me train in a mountain and forest-type area. You know, having fake enemies pop up out of nowhere and I have to destroy them."  
  
"I get it," I said. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I was taking a short break after a while," Laura continued. "I was sitting under a big tree and looking at my surroundings. Then I notice this bird's nest in one of the trees. I didn't know what kind of bird made it, or where the bird was, for that matter. I didn't want to interfere with its territory, so I left it alone. The scientists called me back to train in a different environment.  
  
"After about a few hours, I was told to train back at the mountain and forest area, since they thought I could have done better. And I did do a lot better than the last time. That bird's nest came back into my mind, so I decided to go see if the bird came back to it. I came to that one tree, but the bird still wasn't there.  
  
"That was when another thought struck me. What if the bird that made the nest was a mother? And what if something bad happened to it, and it was never going to return to the nest? If that was the case, I didn't want anything bad to happen to the eggs. So I climbed up the tree and sure enough, there were two eggs inside the nest. I felt them and discovered they were practically freezing, which clearly stated the mother had been gone for quite a while. I was afraid for the unborn chicks, so I picked up the nest, wrapped it in my jacket, and brought it back with me."  
  
"I think I know what happens next," I said. "You raise the eggs yourself?"  
  
"Yep," Laura said. "I was a little surprised that the five scientists let me keep them."  
  
"They can be surprising at sometimes," I agreed. "So you hatched the eggs on your own?"  
  
"Yeah," Laura said, looking up at Yami and Hikari. "I kept the eggs warm until they finally hatched. I was really surprised when I saw that one was black and the other white."  
  
"That's quite an inspiring story," I complimented, "and I'm impressed at how tame they are."  
  
"Heh, I didn't have to do anything special to tame them," said Laura. "I was the first thing Yami and Hikari saw when they were born, so they think I'm their mother. Birds usually are connected to the first living thing they see after they hatch, you know."  
  
"I know," I said. Laura whistled and the hawks flew over to us. They each landed on Laura's outstretched arms.  
  
"You want to hold them?" Laura asked me. I nodded and she asked me to stretch out one of my arms. I did as told, and Hikari hopped onto my arm.  
  
"She likes it when you stroke her chest feathers," said Laura.  
  
"She?" I questioned as I began to stroke Hikari's chest feathers.  
  
"Yeah," Laura said. "She and Yami are sister and brother. I guess you could say Yami's older, since he was the first to hatch." Hikari seemed to relax completely as I stroked her. Yami noticed and perched himself on my shoulder, wanting his own feathers stroked. Laura giggled.  
  
"I guess he got a little jealous," she said. I did the same to Yami as I did Hikari. Both birds seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash and scratching of hard metal was heard from the hanger. Yami and Hikari screeched and took flight once again.  
  
"What was that?" Laura asked.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. We both stood up from the bench and ran towards the hanger, Laura's hawks close behind. The voice of a pissed-off Heero met us as we came through the hanger door.  
  
"Duo, you baka!" he shouted.  
  
"It was an accident!" Duo shot back. Laura and I went over to where they were and saw what the fuss was about. There was a gash in Silver Feather's side. The scythe to Duo's gundam was active and was close to the gash. Laura was shocked.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed. Duo and Heero looked up at us.  
  
"It was an accident!" Duo said again. "Well, actually, it was Heero's fault..."  
  
"It was not!" Heero shot. He glared at Duo and looked at Laura. "I just returned from my mission, and the BAKA here just happened to be working on an adjustment to his Deathscythe Hell. It seemed that I had surprised him, and his scythe sliced into your gundam."  
  
"It was an accident!" Duo said yet again.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!" Heero yelled. Laura sighed and held her head.  
  
"I guess I'll just call Howard and have him get some parts for the repairs," she said, quietly. "It's not like they'll need me for a mission or anything soon." Yami and Hikari landed on her shoulders and she walked out of the hanger.  
  
"Baka," said Heero.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" shouted Duo. They went back to arguing again. I looked up at the gash again and sighed heavily. 'Duo will be lucky if Laura forgives him for this,' I thought, and walked out of the hanger, the voices of Heero and Duo behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Duo: *still arguing in the background*  
  
Blue Angel: How long have they been going at it?  
  
Shinimegami: I dunno, I lost count at 2 hours, 45 minutes, and 63 seconds.  
  
Blue Angel: Should we ignore them and do the fan mail?  
  
Shinimegami: Sure. Okay, first of all, holly says hi to the GW cast. ^.^  
  
Blue Angel: That was nice!  
  
Shinimegami: Yep! Now say hi back.  
  
*crickets can be heard in the background*  
  
Shinimegami: AS THE GREAT SHINIMEGAMI, I COMMAND YOU TO SAY HI!!!!  
  
GW cast: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Blue Angel: You have to work a bit on your temper.  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, I know. *takes out a bag* From my very good friend, Wingzero. Dude, IM me sometime! ^.^  
  
Blue Angel: Uh, the fan mail?  
  
Shinimegami: Oh yah. *pulls out a Wufei-proof cage, a ton of gundam polish, and a gundam-sized buster rifle* For Laura.  
  
Laura: Cool! Thanks! *shoots an evil smile at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *inches away slowly*  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a state-of-the-art lap top, a pair of light sabers, and a book titled, "The Art of Revenge"* For Heero.  
  
Heero: *stops arguing with Duo and walks over* Hey, thank you. My gundam knows what I like. *starts reading the book*  
  
Blue Angel: I am NOT coming near you when you have that book.  
  
Shinimegami: Ditto. *pulls out a complete prank kit, a book titled, "Pranking Chinese Pilots," and life insurance* For Duo.  
  
Duo: *takes the book and reads it, occasionally stopping on a page and laughing*  
  
Blue Angel: He's really gonna need that life insurance later.  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. *pulls out a flute, music books, and a bazooka with unlimited missiles* For Trowa.  
  
Blue Angel: Don't you already have a flute?  
  
Trowa: No, that one belonged to Quatre. I've always wanted one, though. Thank you.  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a Sandrock plushie, a year's pass to anything he wants to attend, and a cute little cockatiel in a cage* For Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Yay! My first plushie! ^.^ *huggles the plushie* And the cockatiel's lovely! I like the tickets too! Thanks!  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a yoga book, an entire DVD series on yoga, and a pink tutu with a note attached to it* For Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *sees the pink tutu* INJUSTICE!! *reads the note* "You think girls are weak. Just wait until you meet me. I'll activate my zero system on you and then we'll see who's weak! Signed, Wingzero."  
  
Heero: You have to be careful around my gundam, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: CURSE YOUR GUNDAM, YUY!!!! *instantly clamp his hand over his mouth*  
  
Shinimegami: Dude, Wingzero's gonna kill you.  
  
Blue Angel: You'd better get a head start before she comes after you.  
  
Wufei: *runs like hell out of the studio*  
  
Shinimegami: Well, that's everything. So, it looks like Duo totally wrecked Laura's gundam!  
  
Duo: I TOLD you, it was an accident!  
  
Heero: *stamps ductape over Duo's mouth*  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks.  
  
Heero: No problem.  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe. Stay tuned for the sixth chappie everybody! ^.^ 


	6. The Desert Prince: Quatre's POV

Quatre: Hey, where's Shinimegami?  
  
Blue Angel: She went on a trip to France with Mai, Bakura, and her friend KuroKarasu.  
  
Heero: Who are they?  
  
Blue Angel: KuroKarasu is her guest star in her Harpie Lady fic, Mai got the tickets to France in her fan mail, and Shinimegami wanted to take Bakura along.  
  
Quatre: So, who's gonna run the chapter?  
  
Blue Angel: Shinimegami left me in charge for this chappie. ^__^  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Blue Angel: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!! Chappie #6!  
  
Duo: Hehe, Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Quatre's POV*  
  
When Trowa told me what Duo had done to Silver Feather, I was quite shocked. Laura had just joined us and already her gundam was damaged. I asked Duo about the matter and he claimed it was an accident. I had had a feeling that it was, since it wasn't normal for Duo to damage his comrades' mobile suits.  
  
Now I was in the kitchen making myself some tea. I took a cup down from the cabinet just as the kettle began to steam. After pouring myself a cup, I set the tea kettle back down on the stove for later. Just as I took a sip from the cup, I heard the faint sound of music. Lowering the cup from my mouth, I tried to hear exactly where the music was coming from. It became clear to me that it was coming from my music room, so I walked in that direction.  
  
Yes, our safe house has a music room. It was my responsibility to pick a safe house this time, so I picked one with enough room for some instruments. Wufei and Heero didn't seem to understand my intention, Trowa thought it was okay, and Duo didn't really seem to care.  
  
I found the door to the music room partially open. The smooth melody of a piano flowed out the opening to my ears. Pushing the door open a bit more, I looked in and saw Laura playing the piano. She didn't seem to notice me as I entered the room and sat down in a chair near the door.  
  
Whatever Laura was playing, it sure sounded pretty. Her body seemed to sway slightly to the rhythm of the piece. I smiled and sipped my tea quietly. After a bit, the song ended. I placed my cup on a small table next to me and applauded. Laura gasped and turned around, looking as if she suddenly had a heart attack.  
  
"Quatre!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been sitting there?!"  
  
"I've been here for a little while," I replied. "Sorry if I startled you."  
  
"No, that's okay," Laura said, breathing slower. She closed the cover to the piano keys and put the bench under the front of the instrument.  
  
"I didn't know you play the piano," I said. "How long?"  
  
"I've been playing for seven years," said Laura, running her hand over the black paint of the piano. "I just sort of picked it up, I guess."  
  
"Impressive," I said. "What was that song you were playing?"  
  
"It's called, 'The Poet's Harp' by Felix Mendelssohn" Laura said. (A/N. I'll take this opportunity to say that I don't own Felix Mendelssohn's wonderful work. He's my favorite composer! ^__^)  
  
"It's beautiful," I complimented. There was a small awkward silence.  
  
"Watcha drinking?" Laura asked me, breaking the silence.  
  
"Tea," I replied simply. "Would you like some?"  
  
"Um, sure," said Laura. I walked out of the music room and Laura followed. When we reached the kitchen, I took down another cup from the cabinet. I poured tea from the kettle into it, and was surprised to find the liquid still warm. I handed the cup to Laura.  
  
"Here you go," I said.  
  
"Thanks," Laura said, taking the cup. She blew on the tea slightly before taking a sip of it. "Hey, this is really good! What kind of tea is this?"  
  
"It's chai tea," I replied, taking a sip from my own cup. "I'm glad you like it. By the way, how are the repairs to your gundam coming along?"  
  
"Heh, I haven't received the parts yet," Laura said. "Howard said they should be arriving any day now."  
  
"I see," I said. "I hope the repairs will be easy."  
  
"Me too," said Laura, taking another drink of the tea. "The damage doesn't look totally bad, but you never know."  
  
"Yeah," I said. Another awkward silence.  
  
"Where are Yami and Hikari?" I asked out of nowhere.  
  
"They flew off somewhere, like, two days ago," Laura replied, sighing a little. "They do that sometimes. I guess hawks will do what they want to do. Still, I can't help but worry. After all, I raised them myself."  
  
"You did?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I only told the story to Trowa," Laura said, rubbing the back of her head. "You see, I found them when they were still just eggs. I hatched them on my own, so they think I'm their mother."  
  
"Wow," I said, amazed. "That's quite inspiring."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Trowa said," said Laura, laughing a bit. She drank the last of her tea and set the cup on the counter. "Thanks for the tea, Quatre. I'm gonna go see if Yami and Hikari have returned."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later," I said. Laura gave the victory sign and walked off. I smiled after her, but I couldn't help but wonder about the whereabouts of Laura's hawks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: Well, THAT was short.  
  
Blue Angel: I'm sure she tried her best, Heero, don't be so harsh.  
  
Heero: I'm not being harsh.  
  
Shinimegami: *walks in* Hey, I'm back from France!  
  
Quatre: Already?  
  
Shinimegami: Yep! We left about a few days ago, so I could arrive back to do the fan mail.  
  
Blue Angel: Should we get started?  
  
Shinimegami: Kay! *takes out a bag* Our only fan mail is from my very good friend, Wingzero. *pulls out Wufei-proof shackles and chains, a book titled, "Revenge Death Scythe Style," and a REALLY large frying pan of death* For Laura.  
  
Laura: ALRIGHT!! *shoot an evil smile at Wufei and starts reading the book*  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a high intensity laser cannon with extra power packs, a digital camera with one hundred 512Meg sticks of memory, a Wingzero plushie, and a book titled, "Revenge Death Scythe Style"* For Heero.  
  
Heero: A plushie of my gundam. Thank you. *huggles the plushie and then begins to read the book*  
  
Duo: Hehe, my gundam has great ways for revenge. I should know. ^__^  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a book titled, "Pranking Chinese Gundam Pilots vol 2," a high speed motorcycle with unlimited fuel, and a Death Scythe plushie* For you, Duo.  
  
Duo: Yay! My gundam! *huggles his plushie* And another prank book! Thanks! ^___^  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a music stand, a digital camera with ten 512Meg sticks of memory, a high intensity laser with extra power packs, and a book titled, "Revenge Death Scythe Style"* For Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Do I want revenge on somebody?  
  
Quatre: I dunno.  
  
Trowa: *shrugs and reads the book anyway*  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a tea making machine, a boba machine, and a powerful shield* For Quatre.  
  
Quatre: My very own tea making machine! Thank you! ^____^  
  
Duo: *dives for Quatre's boba machine*  
  
Quatre: *uses the shield to ward off the braided pilot* And thanks for the shield, too!  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out life insurance, health insurance, a pink frilly dress, and a box* For Wufei.  
  
Wufei: A box? *opens the box revealing Wingzero inside* ?????  
  
Wingzero: *turns into her gundam form and glares at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Heero: Told ya my gundam would come after you.  
  
Wufei: *grabs his life insurance and runs*  
  
Wingzero: I don't think so!! *stomps all over Wufei* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Wufei: X_X  
  
Duo: *laughing his butt off*  
  
Wingzero: *turns back to her human form*  
  
Shinimegami: Alright, Wingzero! *gives her a high five*  
  
Wingzero: Thanks! ^__^  
  
Blue Angel: *is also laughing her butt off at the squashed Wufei*  
  
Wingzero: Don't forget the last piece of fan mail.  
  
Shinimegami: Oh yah. *pulls out a ton of meat and mini shields* For Yami and Hikari.  
  
Yami and Hikari: *screech in pleasure and begin to devour the meat*  
  
Shinimegami: Well, that's everything! I hope you all like the chapter, even thought it was sooooooooo short and everything.  
  
Blue Angel: I liked it.  
  
Wingzero: Ditto.  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks! Well, see you all later! Ja Ne! ^.~ 


	7. The Solitary Dragon: Wufei's POV

Shinimegami: Hi peoples! I'm back with the seventh chappie!  
  
Gundam pilots: *groan*  
  
Shinimegami: What?  
  
Quatre: Well, no offense, but, your last chapter was, um...  
  
Shinimegami: I didn't have a good idea for you, Quatre! Give me a break!  
  
Heero: Okay. *grabs Shinimegami's arm/wing and looks like he's about to break it*  
  
Shinimegami: Do it and die, Yuy.  
  
Wufei: I'm rubbing off on her.  
  
Duo: Hey by the way, where's Blue Angel?  
  
Shinimegami: Oh, she'll be here in a bit, and she's changed her name.  
  
Trowa: She has?  
  
Shinimegami: Yep! She's joined FF.net, and is now Shadow Nite Dragon but we'll just call her Shadow-Dragon for now.  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: *walks in* Hey everybody!  
  
Shinimegami: Hey, you made it just in time for the chapter!  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: Cool! ^-^  
  
Shinimegami: Well, read and enjoy! ^_____^  
  
Wufei: Shinimegami does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Wufei's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe my so-called luck. Right after Laura got the parts from Howard and got her gundam fixed, I got a mission. And who was my partner on it? The onna, of course.  
  
I sat in the main room of our safe house eating dinner. Quatre had made hot soup, steamed rice, and some of his chai tea. I only took the rice and tea. I ate silently, thinking about the mission I had tomorrow with Laura. Why was I thinking about it so much? Was I nervous that she would mess it up? Wait, no, of course not. I can't feel like that. Only the weak feel nervous about those kinds of things.  
  
I heard the door open behind me and someone came in. They walked past me and sat down at the other end of the table. I looked up and saw Laura sitting with a concerned look on her face. I could tell she was still thinking about her hawks. They had been gone for over five days now. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Laura. Quatre had told me all about those birds and how Laura got them. Just then, I noticed that Laura didn't have anything to eat.  
  
"You're not eating anything?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Laura said. Just then, I heard her stomach growl. I couldn't help but grin and shake my head while she blushed a little bit.  
  
"You have to eat something if your to go on the mission tomorrow," I said. "We won't have time to eat anything in the morning."  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Laura. "I thought I was just another weak woman."  
  
I thought about what she just said. Why did I care? Why did I just become concerned whether she ate or not? Well...she was my comrade, just like Yuy and the others. But then, she was also a woman. And women were, well...  
  
"Hey, how's it going, Wu-man?"  
  
The rice and tea fell from my hands with a clatter as I whipped around in surprise.  
  
"Damnit, Maxwell! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?!" I shouted.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry!" said Duo, putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't know you were lost in thought like that." I rolled my eyes angrily and picked up the dishes I had dropped. Luckily, they didn't break. Laura laughed and walked over to me.  
  
"I'll go a washcloth or something," she said after looking at the slight mess. "And I think I'll get some for myself while I'm at it. I guess I'm hungry after all." With that, she left the room with a smile on her face. I could tell she enjoyed seeing me in this position.  
  
"Man, Wufei, you should have seen the look on your face when you turned around like that," Duo said with a laugh. "It was priceless." I glared at Duo, and headed to the kitchen with the dishes. I had to focus on the mission for tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning came rather quickly for me. I got up at the correct time and made my way to the hanger where our gundams were kept. I found Laura leaning on the railing when I arrived.  
  
"Morning, Wufei," she said to me. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," I said, deciding to be polite for a change. "We should get going now."  
  
"Heh, you're the boss," Laura said in a joking manner. We each climbed to the cockpit of our gundams and secured ourselves in the seats. The two gundams came to life, and we left the cockpit towards the area of where our battle was to take place.  
  
After a while of traveling, I saw the OZ base we were to attack a distance away.  
  
"That's it," I said through the communicator to Laura's gundam. "Let's go."  
  
"Gotcha," said Laura. Silver Feather drew out its blue-flamed whip and I had Nataku draw out the twin beam trident and activated it. I heard a siren go off at the base and Leos began to make their appearance. I readied Nataku's beam cannons and fired at the oncoming OZ suits. Laura's gundam cracked the flaming whip and flew at the Leos with a battle cry, destroying them one-by-one.  
  
We fought against the OZ suits for sometime, conquering them all. I had to admit, Laura was pretty strong. And she really knew how to keep her cool in a battle...  
  
Suddenly, something new came up on my monitor. It looked bigger than the Leos, and was headed right for us. Laura seemed to have the same thing on her own monitor, because her image came up.  
  
"Wufei, what do you think that is?" Laura asked me.  
  
"I don't know, but it's headed straight for us," I replied. Just then, I saw something big land a small distance away from us with a loud rumble. I looked over and saw that it was a large blue mobile suit. But...it couldn't have been an ordinary OZ suit. It looked more advanced...it looked like a gundam.  
  
I didn't have time to conclude anything, because the blue suit suddenly pulled out a lightning-like sword and leapt towards Silver Feather. Laura reacted quickly and shot the balls of fire at the enemy suit. She generated the golden ball of energy and fired it. The blue mobile suit was hit head-on, but it didn't seem to show any weakness. It slashed at Silver Feather with the lightning sword, getting it's right arm. It prevented Laura from using the whip any further.  
  
I couldn't just stand there and let one of my comrades get beaten like that. I was going to shoot out one of my dragon fangs at the blue gundam, but it suddenly backed off of Laura and somehow created multiple images of itself.  
  
"Wufei, are you seeing this?" Laura asked from her gundam. I didn't have the chance to answer as a large group of Leos suddenly attacked me from behind. I turned and shot both of my dragon fangs out, destroying them all. When I turned back around, I saw that the blue suit's images had disappeared and it leapt forward at Laura, slashing with two blades on each forearm. Laura managed to block the attack with her gundam's large silver wings. But another large group of Leos bombarded her from behind.  
  
"Wufei, I can't get out of this!" Laura shouted to me. "My right arm is paralyzed from that lightning sword, and I don't think I can hold this blue suit off any longer!"  
  
"Hold on, Laura!" I shouted. I prepared my flamethrowers to fire, but that blue gundam was moving so quickly, I couldn't get a good shot at it. The new gundam seemed to notice that Laura was weakening, and suddenly backed off again. It pulled out a large beam cannon from near its arm and aimed it straight at Silver Feather.  
  
I took my chance and attacked the gundam with my flamethrowers. The attack didn't seem to do much at all, and the gundam charged at me, knocking me into the ground. The gundam turned back towards Laura and readied its beam cannon once again. The Leos attacking her quickly retreated from Laura's gundam and the blue gundam fired.  
  
Laura tried to fly out of the way, but the beam was too quick and it hit her fully. Her gundam looked heavily damaged when the blue gundam ceased fire. It turned toward Nataku and fired the cannon again. I drew back quickly, barely managing to dodge the attack.  
  
The Leos came back and began to fire repeatedly at me. More Leos came out and surrounded Silver Feather, managing to lift it and take it into the base. I had no choice but to retreat. The Leos kept firing at me and Nataku didn't have much strength or firepower left. I looked behind me one last time to see the blue gundam and the Leos enter the OZ base, and then I hurried quickly back to my fellow gundam pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: Once again, another bad ending by the Goddess of Death.  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: I thought it was great! ^.^  
  
The rest of the gundam pilots: Ditto.  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks you guys! How about we do some fan mail now?  
  
Everybody: Sure! ^_____^  
  
Shinimegami: Okay. *takes out the only bag* From my good friend, Wingzero. *pulls out an electric keyboard, a music stand, and an entire year's supply of justice-freak-b-gone* For Laura.  
  
Laura: Yay! Now I can practice more! Thanks! *sees the justice-freak- b-gone and grins evilly*  
  
Wufei: Ehehehehehehehe.  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a book titled "Torture Death Scythe Style," a monster truck, and a high quality printer* For Heero.  
  
Heero: My gundam sure knows what I like. Thanks. *takes off in his new monster truck while reading the book at the same time*  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: He can do that?  
  
Shinimegami: He's the perfect soldier, remember? *pulls out a book titled "Torture Death Scythe Style," a computer with a year of DSL, and a pair of name brand sunglasses* For Duo.  
  
Duo: Cool! *puts on the sunglasses* Thanks! ^______^ *reads the book written by his gundam*  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out an entire weapons store and a deck of playing cards* For Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Anyone want to play Crazy Eights with me after the chapter?  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: Ooooh! I'll play you!  
  
Shinimegami: Me too! *pulls out three sets of expensive tea cups, a pair of powerful binoculars, and a complete spy kit* For Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Wow, thank you!  
  
Duo: *trips for some apparent reason and breaks a set of Quatre's tea cups*  
  
Quatre: Well, good thing you sent three sets, Wingzero! ^______^  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a library on women's movements, a Sailor Mini Moon outfit, and two pissed off gundams* For Wufei.  
  
Wufei: IT'S WINGZERO AND HER YAMI!!!!! *runs for his life*  
  
Wingzero and Death Scythe: *chase after the Chinese pilot*  
  
Quatre: Shouldn't we go help him?  
  
Duo: And get killed by my gundam and Heero's? I don't think so!  
  
Shinimegami: *pulls out a book titled, "Annoying Chinese Gundam Pilots"* For Yami and Hikari.  
  
Yami and Hikari: *stare at the book with confused looks*  
  
Laura: I'll help them read it.  
  
Yami and Hikari: ^______________^  
  
Wingzero and Death Scythe: *come back with Wufei dressed in the Sailor Mini Moon outfit*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *rolling on the floor laughing their butts off*  
  
Heero: *takes a bunch on pictures with his digital camera and goes to print them up on his new printer*  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: Hey, I think there's something else in the bag, Shinimegami.  
  
Shinimegami: Huh? *reaches into the bag and pulls out Duo, the Change of Heart*  
  
Heero: OH NO!! IT'S THAT ANNOYING DUEL MONSTER!!!  
  
Duo (the gundam pilot): RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!  
  
All the gundam pilots except Wufei: *make a mad dash out of the studio*  
  
Duo (light): It's your fault everyone thinks we're so annoying!  
  
Duo (dark): It is not!  
  
Duo (light): Is too!  
  
Duo (dark): Is not!  
  
Duo (light): Is too!  
  
Duo (dark): Is not!  
  
Wufei: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinimegami: *sticks cotton plugs in her ears*  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: *ditto*  
  
Shinimegami: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R, and I'll see you all later! ^.~  
  
Shadow Nite Dragon: Ja Ne! ^.~ 


End file.
